The Rain Is So Sad
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: It was raining...He knew it was all his fault. If only he was stronger if only...He stopped..."Leave." he snarled at his clone. Another story about Syaoran and C!Syaoran in which Clone Syaoran takes Syaoran away from his companions. Not exactly a pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa or its characters.

**World: **Unknown.

**Time: **Some point after Acid Tokyo.

**Pairing(s): **Maybe SyaoranxSyaoran, maybe a little KuroFai, possibly a little SyaoSaku and FaiSaku. A possibility of FaiSyao and KuroSyao.

**Rating: **T and maybe M at some point. Only because of violence though. **_Not_** rape or something like that!

**Note: **Please review and tell me whether or not this should be continued. Please do not flame. _Kindly_ tell me how I can improve this.

It was raining.

The sky was dark from the rainclouds. So dark that it was impossible to tell whether it was morning, noon, or night.

The wind was fierce. It was practically a hurricane only not as strong. It could still easily knock you off your feet once you stepped outside. Not that anyone would. You'd have to be a madman to go out in that weather.

And that was what Syaoran was. A total madman, because he had made the idiotic choice to go out from the safety of the house he and his companions were currently staying at, just to find her feather. Her precious memory and soul disguised as a beautiful feather with beautiful markings. It wasn't his only reason for going out though. He was confused, and sad. It wasn't fair how his clone was accepted so easily into the group, even though the mage knew, the ninja had his suspicions, and the princess. She had never suspected him or doubted him because there was nothing for her _to _doubt or suspect.

He knew it was his fault. He wouldn't stop believing that fact no matter what people said to him. It was all his fault. If he had grabbed that hand at that time, if he had been stronger, then maybe he could have...

He stopped, or froze to be more accurate, when he saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring at him from a distance.

"Leave.", he snarled to his clone once he had found his voice. "There is no need for you to be here, so leave."

"As long as there is a feather, I will not leave.", his clone replied dully.

_Of course he won't leave. _Syaoran thought bitterly.

"Why should I leave and not you?", his clone asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Because unlike _you, I _don't _destroy _everything that gets in my way!", he spat with as much venom as he could at his twin.

"That's why you're weak.", his clone droned taking a step closer.

Syaoran took a few steps back in turn. "That has nothing to do with it."

His clone didn't respond, just continued advancing towards Syaoran who was backing up three steps for every one of his.

He had planned to kill his other half but the ninja came to interfere as well as the mage.

"Syaoran-kun!", the mage had yelled at him.

He ignored him.

"I won't leave until I have the feather. I _must _get the feather back no matter what, and I will eliminate any who stand in my way, and I will take anything I need.", the clone said positioning himself into an attack stance, his original doing the same while drawing his own blade.

"I will _not_ let you continue wreaking havoc to the worlds!"

The clone ignored him and instead charged at his original.

It was obvious that his original hadn't been expecting him to attack so quickly, because the clone had him pinned before he could even blink.

The mage and ninja came running towards them, but the clone created a barrier to block them using magic. They banged and yelled against it pleading for him, the clone, not to kill his original.

He ignored them once more and curled his hands around his original's slender neck.

Syaoran began to struggle violently demanding freedom.

"Shut up.", the clone commanded, tightening his grip.

This however, had the opposite effect that the clone had wanted.

Rather than obeying, Syaoran began to struggle even more violently clawing at his clone's arm in attempt to pry him off. His demands became louder and more panicked.

The clone removed one of his hands from Syaoran's neck and instead grabbed a fistful of his originals hair.

He yanked once, hard, earning a small cry from the other boy. His other hand that was still holding onto Syaoran's throat, tightened even more.

Syaoran gasped. He needed to break away from his clone, but the lack of air was making him weaker by the second. The rain didn't help either. It had made him unbearably cold, practically numb.

The clone's grip continued to grow tighter and tighter, until finally Syaoran's struggling ceased, his arms falling to his sides, his vision blurring, and finally falling unconcious.

The clone didn't release Syaoran's throat until he was absolutely sure that the boy had completely blacked out.

A few seconds later, the rain became a small dribble and a white feather with red markings appeared in front of the clone.

He stood and took it, and turned towards the ninja and mage, who were now watching in confusion. They had given up on breaking past the barrier blocking them.

The clone looked at them for a moment then turned back to Syaoran to pick him up bridle style.

"What are you doing?", the mage asked confused and slightly panicked.

The clone turned towards them once more,"I'm kidnapping him you could say. He may be useful in another world such as this."

"What do you mean? How was he useful?", the mage's eyes widened slightly.

"There was only one way to retrieve the feather in this world, and that is to kill or almost kill someone that looks similar to yourself. He was here so I took advantage of him."

The mage didn't reply, he just stood there letting the information sink in and continuously growing more and more shocked. The ninja stood there becoming more enraged by the second.

The clone's right eye glowed for a moment and portal appeared in front of him.

"Chotto Matte!", the mage yelled.

"Oi! Where the hell do you think _you're _going?", the ninja called out furious.

The clone stopped.

"There is no need for me to stay here. I have the feather, and as I said, I am kidnapping him.", the clone replied coldly and began to enter the portal with a limp Syaoran in his arms.

Once through, the portal closed and both Syaorans vanished, nobody knowing where they will appear next.

The barrier that had prevented the mage and ninja from helping their newest companion, disappeared as well. Not that that did them any good now. So they stood there, staring at the space where they had just lost yet another member of their group.

"What are we going to tell Sakura? Now we have lost both Syaorans. She'll be heartbroken.", the mage wondered out loud.

Nobody replied. The only sound that could be heard was the pitter patter of the cold, sad rain.

**Note: **Alright so you're done reading this right? If so, kindly click the little button below that says 'review'. I would greatly appreciate your opinion on this little story of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hey! Guess what! I don't own Tsubasa! Shocking isn't it?

It was dark, with the exception of a few slivers of light peeping out from some cracks in the room.

Wait a moment, light? Syaoran could have sworn he had been in the middle of a hurricane or typhoon. So how could there possibly be light? Maybe his clone had choked him to death and he had gone to some layer of hell. One that taunts you with light.

He heard footsteps, then the scraping of stone.

Probably some demon come to torture him.

It was his clone.

Well he was right about two things. One, he was definetily in hell. Two, it _was _a demon come to torture him. Maybe he could escape through the stone door that the damned clone just came through.

As if reading his mind, the clone walked over and slammed his foot on Syaoran's chest and pointed Hien at him, making it difficult for him to get up and run towards the exit.

"Sorry but you won't be leaving my sight any time soon. Nor will you be saved.", his clone said smirking darkly.

Since when did he ever show emotion. Since when did he _smirk?_ When did he become a _kidnapper_? Why is he holding _him_ prisoner? What the hell did he mean by, "Nor will you be saved"? What the hell? The damned bastard! What the hell was hitsuzen thinking? Fate and life must be plotting against him. Maybe he could just kill the clone now. Right where he stood. Nobody was there to stop him.

"You can't kill me. Not without your magic or sword.", again his clone answered as if he knew exactly what Syaoran was thinking.

"What the hell are you talking about?", Syaoran asked harshly.

"Simple. I took your sword and sealed your magic.", his evil twin answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"You_ what?", _Syaoran asked dumbfounded.

His twin didn't reply just simply looked at him with mild curiosity.

"What?", Syaoran asked slightly unnerved by his clone's silence even though it wasn't all that unusual.

Still no reply.

His clone's silence was starting to get on his nerves. Really badly to.

"How long do you plan on staring at me? ! ? You're really starting to bug me you know!", Syaoran exclaimed irritably.

As if that was what he was waiting for, the clone took his foot off of Syaoran and proceeded to walk towards the exit.

"Where the hell are you going now?", Syaoran questioned.

The clone continued walking.

"Did you hear me?"

"You want to know, then why don't you just come with me?", his clone answered dully.

This confused Syaoran for a moment. Why would he suggest he come with him? Isn't he worried that he'll run away?

"Even if you wanted to run away it wouldn't do you any good. I'm the only one here that can travel through dimensions, and who knows when _they _will come. Plus, without your magic and sword, you're pretty much powerless. Not only that but twins here _must _stay together. If they don't...well I guess you don't need to know that yet. So you, are completely at my mercy. You _must _obey me."

_You are completely at my mercy. You _must_ obey me. _Those lines were what made Syaoran finally snap. There was no way in hell he was going to allow this damned manipulative bastard tell him what to do.

"There is no way I'm going to obey _you _you god damned bastard! What are you doing? Get the hell away from m-"

Syaoran's outburst was interrupted wen his clone slammed his lips against Syaoran's in a bruising kiss.

This left Syaoran shocked and dumbfounded. He was being kissed...by his cruel, sick, heartless clone. What...the hell? What's more is that he wasn't making any attempts to shove his clone away.

He didn't have to though. His clone moved his head away and tilted Syaoran's own head so that he was looking up at him.

Syaoran was still to confused to say anything. The only thing that had been fully processed into his mind was that he had just been kissed.

This must have amused his twin because he had a satisfied and partially amused smirk plastered onto his face.

"You finished now?", his twin asked.

He could only nod his head since his mind was in total chaos for some unfathomable reason. It was only a kiss. One little kiss. Sure it was by his clone, but it was still just _a _kiss. Nothing that should cause this much chaos in his head.

Still apparently amused by this, his clone continued, "Good, then hurry and get up. We need to find out the whereabouts of the feather."

Syaoran nodded his head once more and the clone got up, Syaoran standing a moment after.

They walked for about an hour. Listening in on the conversations that the citizens had, looking at bill boards and the like. Sooner or later they came across the town's library.

It was small and falling apart in some places, but it had plenty of books that were all in good condition.

They were there for almost four hours searching through each and every book they could find. Rarely finding something that hinted at the feathers existence in the world.

It wasn't until they had gone through about three hundred books that Syaoran finally found what they had been looking for.

It was a greenish blue hard covered book with the same symbol as one of the feathers in white. The pages were slightly torn around the edges and had turned a pale yellow. Luckily it was in a language that Syaoran knew, so they could easily understand what it read.

However, Syaoran did not particularly like what he read.

It included waiting for Sakura and the others to appear and find them, yelling words of hatred to them, and worst of all, _hugging _his clone.

"Better start thinking about what you're going to say.", his clone said in a cruel taunting voice.

All Syaoran could do was whimper in displeasure. That damned voice would drive him insane what with it being smothered and dripping with such sweet poison.

This was going to be one of the most painful things he would do in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I~ don't~ own~ it~ And sadly never will. But that's okay! Because this way I get to write wonderful little stories about my two favourite characters! Syaoran and Cloney! Yay for crack pairings!

Syaoran had spent at least three days thinking of what he could say when he and his horrid clone encountered Sakura and the others. However, he also was trying to make himself actually angry at them.

He was still thinking when his evil twin came into the room.

"What?", Syaoran snarled.

"We're going out for a bit.", was his clone's reply before turning to leave again.

Syaoran stood up reluctantly. He hated being seen with his clone. Hated how the towns people that didn't have a twin stared at them. He dreaded having to meet Sakura and her three companions. Mokona would most likely be the most hurt when Syaoran yelled at them.

"Where are we going anyway?", Syaoran asked only half interested.

Of course his clone didn't reply.

"Do you even know? Or are you just being a jerk and not answering me?"

"Why does it matter?", his twin asked dully.

"It doesn't. I'd just like to know how close to civilization we will be."

His clone thought about Syaoran's reply before answering his question. "There's a tall sakura tree here."

It wasn't hard for Syaoran to guess what his clone meant. There's a sakura tree here, an old one, so that means that Sakura and the others will most likely appear there. His clone was expecting them to arrive_ today_.

...God...

He wasn't ready. If they met now, what would he say? If he messed this up, who knows what his damned clone would do to him.

Syaoran allowed one small little shudder as they headed towards the damned sakura tree where they would supposedly meet their past companions. Maybe he could escape with them when his clone wasn't looking...

They stopped.

They were currently standing in front of an extremely tall sakura tree that was in full bloom. Syaoran would have called it beautiful if his stupid sadistic clone wasn't there.

Speaking of said clone, he had turned towards Syaoran and was watching him curiously.

"N-nande?", Syaoran tensed slightly under his twins heated gaze.

His clone didn't reply, only smirked darkly and suddenly started to weave a spell into the air.

Syaoran yelped in surprise before he lost feeling in his body and his mind turned blank. His clone was smiling, satisfied with whatever the hell he just did.

He would have asked but he couldn't seem to able to speak.

His clone probably anticipated that and decided to give him an answer, "It's really not difficult to figure out. I simply put an obeying spell on you. You have to do what I say now, and it won't wear off until _those _people leave."

Damn him. Damn him to fucking hell.

"You should be thankful. This will make it so much easier for when _they _arrive."

Wait a moment. Is his clone being _nice _to him? Is he actually showing mercy? Is that actually possible?

"I'm not always so cruel you know. Besides that, there's a good possibility that you will refuse to do as you are suppose to."

So that's why. Of course. He just wants to make sure that this doesn't get messed up. Stupid son of a...

Just then a giant tear formed in the sky, dropping three people.

It was _them._ How did his evil twin know that they would show up today? Just how? Did he learn how to predict the future or something? Did he learn how to read minds? Curse his stupid eye that he stole from Fai. The bastard should go rot in a hole.

"Syaoran-kun? ! ?"

...Damn...

Now what? Was he just going to start rambling off curses at them?

Nope.

Instead he walked behind is clone and glared at them, surprising them a bit.

"Fucking screw you. Get lost. You're not needed here. Leave. Go find a fucking hole and rot in it. We're not coming back. Neither of us. _Ever._ You lost your chance of helping either of us. Any attempt you make now will just be useless."

Shit. He was so going to suffer for this...

"S-Syaoran-kun..."

Sakura was clearly holding back tears.

Dammit.

Syaoran felt his eyes squint. "What? Didn't you hear? You failed to save us _months _ago. You _can't _help us _now. _If you cared about either of us, then you should have tried harder."

They did try! They tried so hard! They were always searching for the accursed clone! Always! They didn't care about the feathers! They didn't care about him! They wanted _their _Syaoran! Not him!

"Who the hell do you think you are brat?"

Kurogane was clearly angry. No. He was furious.

Syaoran knew that would happen, and he was a little scared of the ninja as well.

However, he soon found his arms wrapping themselves around his twins waist.

Oh hell no.

"I think I am Li Syaoran. What about you? Who are _you_? All I see is an angry man that doesn't know what to do and feels betrayed."

He is so going to die.

"You-"

"What about you mage? Oh wait, sorry, you're no longer a mage are you?"

Syaoran absolutely hated himself right now. Where was all of this coming from?

"Syaoran-kun, what did you do to "Syaoran-kun"?", Fai asked eyeing the clone distrustfully.

"I don't know what you mean. You think it's impossible for him to say such things? You don't know that much about him do you? Even though you had been with him for at least three months. How cruel of you. Always ignoring him, pretending he doesn't even exist, and now you're in search for both of us? Do you honestly think that we will come with you so willingly? After all. You may wind up treating Syaoran exactly the same way as before."

Why can't his clone just shut up in these types of situations?

"But Syaoran! Mokona and everyone really do care about both of you!"

"Then prove it! If you care about Syaoran then I _dare _you to fight me tomorrow! If you can knock me down once, then you win. If I knock you down twice, then I win. Two of you can team up against me if you want. You still won't win."

This has got to be the first time his twin has ever shown so much emotion towards others. But more importantly, there was possibly going to be a fight tomorrow...over him.


	4. Teehee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Warning: **Crack! This chapter will not progress the story in any way possible! It's just here to relieve tension and crap! It's here to make you laugh! I needed at least one chapter filled with random stuff. So here it is! The next chapter will include the continuation of the seriousness and Syaorancest!

**Note: **It is thanks to MsHyuu that I was able to come up with this random chapter that exists just for the sake of existing! So please don't skip it!

Syaoran was in the same dark room as before again. There wasn't any light, probably because it was dark outside.

He was currently lying down on a bed- wait. Bed? Since when did he have a bed?

Suddenly his clone burst into the room. "DIE!"

"WHAT? ! ?"

Syaoran jerked awake.

"A dream? Oh thank god."

He heard his door slowly creek open. A long pale hand appeared and then-

"Hello!"

"FAI? ! ?"

"No~"

"What?"

"Prepare to die~!"

"What?"

Syaoran woke up again, panting.

"That was the strangest dream I _ever_ had..."

The door swung open, Fai appearing once more.

"Hello!"

"Again? ! ?"

"No, silly! That was a dream!"

"So this isn't?"

"Maybe~"

"What? Fai?"

"I'm~ not~ Fai~!"

"Then who are you?"

"Fai!"

"What?"

"Exactly!"

Syaoran at this point was to confused for words. The man that claimed himself as 'Fai' and not 'Fai', whatever the difference may be, just smiled.

"Oh dear~ Look at the time! Nice speaking with you! Bye bye!"

'Fai' snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"What? Wait! Take me!"

'Fai' reappeared.

"You came b-"

"Sorry. Forgot my juice!", he disappeared again.

Syaoran only stared at the place where 'Fai' left.

Then his door slammed open...again. His clone was marching towards him.

"Strip."

"What? No!"

'Fai' appeared behind the clone.

"Whoops~", he left for the third time that hour.

"What?", the clone was very much confused by this.

"Why won't Fai take me already? ! ?"

"What? That wasn't Fai. That was Fai."

"What's the difference? ! ?"

"Well.", some random girl that appeared out of no where said in a valley-girl tone of voice.

"Oh that's what I was forgetting!", 'Fai' appeared AGAIN!

"Then you came-", Syaoran started.

"Come here Alice~"

"What?", the random girl said also very much confused by this.

Then she disappeared with 'Fai'.

Syaoran woke up again for the third time that night.

"Another dream? Seriously? ! ? What happened to the windows? ! ?"

"What do you mean? They're still there."

His clone was leaning up against the wall.

"No they aren't!"

"Yes. See?", he pointed to a small crack in the wall.

"That's a crack! You couldn't even fit a dime through there!"

"Exactly."

He woke up again, only this time he was outside under a sakura tree.

"Why am I out here now? ! ?"

"Hyuu~ Syaoran is awake!"

"Would you pay attention! We're in the middle of a fucking fight!"

"But that's no fun Kurgy-puu~"

"Damn you!"

"Damn me! Yay! Damn you too, Kuro-pyon! Now we're together again!"

"Fuck you."

Syaoran was very much confused, more then he was in all of his dreams...wait. Is this a dream to? Is it? IS IT?

"No."

"No? No what? Why are you reading my mind you psycopathic perverted clone? ! ?"

"I wasn't, but now I will. I'm bored so I may as well. Those two can kill each other. I'll just watch."

Then a white feather with red markings appeared. It was one of Sakura's memories.

"Why did that show up? ! ?"

His clone shrugged and took the feather. "Time to go."

"What? ! ?"

His clone grabbed the back of his shirt and proceeded to drag him through the portal.

"Wait! They're still fighting!"

"So?"

"But- you- IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"So?"

"Get this idiot off of me! Damn you mage! The brat is taking the kid away again!"

"Oh that's not good is it Kuro-pumpkin?"

"Damn you!"

"Ah look Kurgie! The portal is closing now! It's all your fault!"

"Would you fucking get off me so we could do something about it? ! ?"

And then it was dark.

The clone opened his eyes confused.

"What?"

And then somewhere far far FAR away, Watanuki woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT? ! ?"

~meanwhile~

Yuuko laughed hysterically as she drank her third bottle of plum wine.

"Ah! I'll never get enough of that!"

And she continued screwing with everybody's dreams...mainly Watanuki's.


End file.
